Active counter-vibration devices have been used in rotary-wing aircraft, such as helicopters and tiltrotors, to oppose and cancel high levels of vibration transmitted from the rotor to the fuselage. If such vibrations are not suppressed, they can lead to structural fatigue and may be transmitted to other areas and systems of the helicopter.
Hub mounted vibration control systems are used to suppress vibrations more proximate to the source of the vibration, namely at the main rotor system. The rotor system of a conventional helicopter drives a plurality of rotor blades that are subject to numerous aerodynamic loads. Mast or hub mounted vibration isolation systems suppress vibrations at a location proximate to the source, as opposed to active vibration control systems that may be used to reduce or suppress vibrations at locations more remote from the main rotor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,920,125, entitled “Dual Frequency Hub Mounted Vibration Suppressor System,” issued Dec. 30, 2014, is directed to a hub mounted vibration suppression system that includes an annular electric motor system defined about the axis of rotation of the main rotor system and a control system in communication with the annular electric motor system to independently control rotation of at least two masses about the axis of rotation of the main rotor system to reduce in-plane vibration of the rotating system. This patent is also directed to a method of reducing vibrations in a rotary-wing aircraft main rotor system that includes independently rotating a multiple of independently rotatable masses disposed about the axis of rotation defined by the main rotor system and controlling a relative angular position of the independent rotatable masses to reduce the vibrations of the main rotor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,435,002, entitled “Helicopter Vibration Control System and Rotating Assembly Rotary Forces Generators for Cancelling Vibrations,” issued May 7, 2013, is directed to a rotary blade rotating hub mounted rotating assembly vibration control system that includes a first imbalance mass concentration rotor, a second imbalance mass concentration rotor, a third imbalance mass concentration rotor, and a fourth imbalance mass concentration rotor, each of which have center axis rotation that is centered on the rotating assembly center axis of rotation.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0203196, entitled “Active Vibration Control System With Non-Concentric Revolving Masses,” is directed to vibration control system for a rotor hub having unbalanced weights each rotating about an axis non-concentric with the rotor hub axis.